Manual staple removers for standard staples have conventionally been of two basic types: a hinged device with a pair of grippers that are squeezed toward each other for their leading ends to pry cooperatively beneath the staple after which the device is pulled from the document and lifts the staple vertically from the document; and, a unitary device with an elongate prying lever to be inserted and urged beneath the staple and pushed forwardly as the gradually widening or raising portions of the lever lift the staple until the staple is pried free from the document, and may sometimes be found fastened to the side of a stapling device. The freed staple is then to be discarded, commonly still gripping the remover and requiring manual removal. Each device of the two designs is held in one hand as the document is held by the other. Some staple removers include magnetic portions to temporarily hold the loose staple until manually pulled away and disposed of; but magnets are not advisable near computers, diskettes and the like. In recent years, copying machines have included an inverted wedge affixed thereto for removal of staples, where the document is held inverted and the top of the staple is urged against the wedge leading edge by manually moving the document toward and along the wedge, and the staple is pried loose downwardly until freed.
Commonly some damage may occur to the document that is destapled by these prior art devices. But even more damage has commonly resulted from loose staples falling into the copying machine necessitating frequent and costly repair and maintenance. Desktop damage has also resulted. Additionally, loose staples falling to the carpet commonly snag the carpet and are not easily or assuredly collected in routine carpet vacuuming procedures. And those staples that remain by force fit on the staple removers, must be removed by hand and discarded safely.
A solution to the problem of loose used staples would be greatly beneficial, without using magnets or requiring tedious and careful manual disposal of every staple.